Ketsueki To Tetsu(Blood and Iron)
by TheGreatDebator
Summary: A Naruto bloodline story I wrote when I was 16/17 years old. Not my best but I hope you will enjoy. Rated M because I'm mature. A interesting take on a different "Naruto" with the Kekkai Genkai Satetsu.
1. Chapter 1

The Sadaime Kazekage was considered the strongest of the

Kazekage's. His bloodline limit Iron Sand, which worked

simply to an awesome effect was renowned. His chakra was

magnetic and only seemed to work best for magnetic black iron

sand. He could use almost a ton of the stuff and he was quite

amazing. He used practically all the moves the jinchuriki to

Ichibi used. He became a Suna nin when he was about 18

because at the time he was doing merc work and really didn't

feel like running around anymore. His skill as a ninja

developed once he got his hands on all the resources a ninja

village had to offer for a ninja. He rocketed through the

ranks. Quickly becoming a high ranked jounin and soon

Kazekage. It was amazing that he did due to his beginnings in

Suna and the anonymity concerning his lineage. They knew he

had a bloodline but where did it come from, how old was it

since there was no records of iron sand users in documents

from the warring clans era, and did the Sadaime even have

one? So many questions about the man who went by his first

name only. Shigure.

But he did have a clan. They were different. And during

Shigure's time, they were doing pretty bad. Their name

Tetsuda. And their bloodline was maybe the most diverse. The

first part was control of iron sand, there were two types of

iron sand users the brutish types who can use mass

destructive hijutsu with ease but the one with less chakra

requirement was hard and vice versa. The second level was

body oriented, many Tetsuda clansmen could turn their bodies

into iron, however turning the whole body was hard and could

be dangerous so many turned one body part at a time, a more

advanced version was turning into black steel, in shigure's

time only one person could do so and that was the clanhead.

Third most common ability was a high aptitude to weapons and

metallurgy and thus metal working. And not just iron either.

Many Tetsuda clansmen were weapon masters and unusually

skillful with ninja wire. The clan also taught Fuinjutsu and

juinjutsu from an early age, as it was helpful for a still

nomadic clan that was in hiding. Plus it helped greatly in

battle as fuinjutsu users of skill weren't common, at all.

Extra skills associated with their bloodline was being able

to magnetize any metal capable of being magnetized, sensing

iron levels in the bloodstream and some extremely sensitive

Tetsuda were able to pull it out with out aid from already

made iron sand, being able to turn into the sand was very

very rare and during Shigure's time was only documented once

and it is a very powerful complex technique, using earths

magnetic fields to sense people and things and even see

wasn't too rare but hard to use effectively but the potential

was off the charts. But the most rare form of the iron sand

bloodline was being able to magnetize and then use any metal

able to hold an magnetic field, meaning iron, silver, gold,

etc. All these abilities common and rare pertaining to the

bloodline was recorded once in one individual, and that was

the clan forefather, Hagane. The bloodline had so much

potential but the clan had faced many hardships during

Shigure's time and some time after. One of the many

problems was money, since the population was low and the clan

always had more males than females at a 3:1 ratio, not too

many missions were taken and not much money was made. Another

was the lack of extraordinary ninjas, and the last reason was

the ninja wars. The three wars seemed literally back to back

for a struggling clan and many members were picked off while

on missions as mercs during such hard times.

During Shigure's time the clan stood at 860 members, they

stayed in their ancestral lands most of the time, Tsuchi no

Kuni or Yama no Kuni. If a stranger was told these were the

ancestral homelands of the clan no one would be shocked. It

was easy to deduce that the clans bloodline was primarily

earth based with maybe lightning causing the magnetism and

wind like regular sand for the fluidity of the sand. Shigure

like many young Tetsuda men gained ninja skills by wandering

the elemental nations doing merc work and the like and

sending money back to the clan as much as possible. Shigure

just never came back but he stayed loyal to the clan by not

marrying and having kids with an outsider, he never gave the

clan name or told anyone there was a clan of iron sand users.

The clan in turn let him be as he sent hefty amounts of money

on schedule and didn't break clan law when dealing with the

continued anonymity of the clan. His fame also brought honor

to the clans kekkai genkai.

Shigure's disappearance caused red flags for not only the

hidden villages who thought some Kage kidnappers was on the

loose but for the clan who grieved. The clans candid use of

Fuinjutsu led to some clan specific techniques. When a

Tetsuda clansmen is born they get a Fuinjutsu tattoo on their

left butt cheek. This tattoo was connected to the chakra

system, this tattoo was connected to a larger more

complicated matrix that monitored chakra fluctuations. The

chakra always fluctuated, moreso when in battle but like a

heartbeat it flat lined when dead. The clan knew he was dead

when his name stopped fluctuating on the stone sealing

matrix. They wondered who could kill their golden boy. They

sent a spy to Suna to get the scoop, a women by the name Nami

who wasn't an extraordinary ninja. She like many other

Tetsuda women stood in more traditional roles while having

genin or chunin level ninja training with very few continuing

on due to the patriarchal nature of the clan. She came back

baring news that many Suna natives believed Akasuna no Sasori

to be the man behind the kidnapping and murder of the

Sadaime. The news did little to quell a fire that had sizzled

to life when Shigure's fame permeated all walks of ninja

life. The clan had to do something about their lifestyle,

their standard of living, they had to become powerful but

how? Their answer came.

Tetsuda Junko was the daughter of Musashi, the current

clanhead. She grew up in a time of war, the third ninja war.

She had a duty to the clan, she was clan heiress dowager. A

women couldn't lead the Tetsuda so it was her duty to birth a

suitable heir. However she asked to be able to travel and

become more powerful before she was to settle down. Her

father allowed it. He had two other children, his elder child

Gaiin, a man. The reason Gaiin wasn't going to lead the clan

was because he was extremely irresponsible and a free spirit,

he couldn't settle with one women and he hated being in one

place for too long. He wanted to leave and go as he pleased,

and clanhead wouldn't fit his agenda or personality. His

shortcomings would doom the clan. His youngest was Ryusuke, a

boy and just learning the world so the responsibility fell to

Junko. She went out into the world, brave and high chunin

leveled. She fought a lot as she always came across mercs,

bandits, missing ninja, and just straight up creeps. She of

course got stronger. And at age 16, two years after leaving

the safety and secrecy of her clan she came into first

contact with Konoha. He was a young genin leveled boy and was

shook to the core by her presence. It was a combination of

her divine beauty and godlike chakra levels. She was already

A ranked at this point in time and very much on her way to

Kage killer status. Out of the bushes came 3 other people, a

tall older spiky headed blue eyed blonde, who was handsome

and stared at her with a neutral expression. She was stoic as

she was taught as she eyed the two young ones with him, a

girl with brown hair and cheek markings whose eyes looked

terrified. Then a young boy with gray gravity defying hair

and sharp brown eyes with a tanto on his back. A new team

with a jounin sensei. It was endearing, she found it

interesting how ninja villages produced ninja. She was pulled

from reverie by the sound of swishing air, a kunai. From the

jounin. She absently moved her head to the side as she

continued to stare at particularly nothing. After some

silence she spoke few words. " Cute genin senpai." She then

walked off into a different direction not looking back. Obito

who ran into the goddess spoke first and loudly " Oy sensei!

Why didn't you stop her..." Minato stopped staring at the

already gone kunoichi and tried to answer his boisterous

student " Neh. Obito she didn't want to fi..." Obito cut

him off with a goofy grin " you should've flirted with her

she was sexy!" Minato registered his wayward students words

and then burst into laughter. Rin who was blushing cherry red

smacked her forehead, Kakashi beat back a smile even though

he was wearing a mask though he did agree with Obito about

the powerful women's sexiness. Obito awkwardly laughed along

with Namikaze sensei. Minato soon signaled it was time to

move out but his mind had already burned the women's form

into his brain forever. She was quite unforgettable.

Junko's second encounter took place a year and a half later.

But much had changed. The war was coming to an end which

meant she would be going home to her clan again. She was

shocked by how intensely she missed her clan. But her

notoriety would follow her for the rest of her life. She had

made a name for herself. She was a high S ranked ninja in the

bingo books. She was ranked so due to her kenjutsu skills but

she only used her clan style Hiden Mitsurigi, her freakish

chakra levels, her self made ability chakra chains, and her

self made style of ninjutsu called nin wire realease. She

used her magnetic chakra to control the wires to do some

sadistic and gorey killing. She never used her bloodline in

any obvious way unless she was alone and practicing or

certain whoever she was fighting would die. Minato Namikaze

had also changed the game with his Hiraishin and Rasengan and

top knotch skill with Fuinjutsu. The second encounter was a

clash. The two faced off. She was contracted out to Iwagakure

at the time and the Yellow Flash was of course doing his army

destroyer thing until he got to her. He was double SS ranked

but she was a high S ranked ninja and no easy meal for the

predator with golden hair. He was shocked to see the familiar

beautiful face on his enemy's side and asked her allegiance.

She told the truth about being a merc for hire and asked the

rhetorical question. " Then we will fight?" He raised an

eyebrow and prepared for a good one, he heard about her and

knew it was no easy win. Each side stopped the battle to

witness one of the greatest of the war. Each side screamed

their bulldogs name; Kiroii no Senko and and Aka no Onna (

yellow flash and the red lady respectively). Before they

fought a small convo broke out " Konoha nin? Why do they

cheer for death when so many have already died?" Minato

bristled at the even peaceful tone of the women before him,

she turned him on and he was just a bit ashamed because he

knew he wouldn't kill her. " Such is the ways of men at war

onna." " And what about women?" Minato smiled or moreso

smirked as he looked around him, he saw his sensei grinning

stupidly on some cliffs not too far away. " Women should stay

at home." The women finally turned towards him, a wyr smile

in place, he noticed she seemed amused at his answer and not

enraged. Conditioning. " Well then Namikaze - kun I will not

disappoint." And two gods clashed. They say when S ranked

ninja battled it was like the world was coming to an end, the

power of their jutsus shook the earth and carved it like a

sculpture, their chakra thickens the air you breath, and you

couldn't see them clash if you were with out dojutsu or not

on their level. She was out classed when it came to ninjutsu

as he knew way more, her taijutsu surpassed his own as she

mostly blocked, deflected and dodged while striking little,

her kenjutsu gave her equal reach but she soon realized after

a landed hit the man's brute strength at least equals Tsunade

of the Sannin, his Fuinjutsu was awesome but her skill in

fuin and juin jutsu shocked the man who wasn't prolific in

juin at all. Her chakra levels dwarfed his x2 and those

chakra chains proved a pain in the ass. However his superior

speed with out Hiraishin gave him a big enough advantage to

take her down. A punch to the face and gut with a well placed

chakra draining seal brought the goddess to earth. The Konoha

nins screamed in victory while the Iwa nin retreated quickly.

Minato breathed hard, that was the most intense work out

ever. He read about her unique abilities with chakra and nin

wire but facing them was hell and that sword style caused him

to get the blade away from her as quick as possible. She

definitely deserved her ranking. He let his guard down and

put his hands on his knees to catch his breath but he stared

at the young women lying on her back seemingly knocked out.

Long raven black hair that reached the top of her butt layed

splayed out around her like some sort of halo. Long thick

dark eyelashes layed on high cheekbones, eyelids covered

bright gray eyes with flecks of gold, alabaster skin lightly

freckled with pink freckles glistened in the moon light, her

5'2ft frame was thick and curvy. A hour glass figure, with D

cup breast full, round and pert. Small 22 inch waist, wide

hips and thick thighs and round toned bubble butt. Full

calves and small dainty little feet and hands. Her nails were

painted black, her lips were full and pouty coral pink and

the battle kimono with a black, white and silver color scheme

fitted well but showed thigh and cleavage. She was earth

shatteringly beautiful with power to match. She was

perfection. His student were the first to greet and

congratulate him with chunin and jounin next. He payed little

attention to their cheers and banter as he walked to his

downed opponent. Along the way he grabbed her O-katana, a

beautiful master piece, and soon found his way in front of

her. He knew for sure she wasn't knocked out. He smiled, was

she plotting or just embarrassed. " Will you and your men

rape me Namikaze-kun?" The Onna still had her eyes closed as

she asked a question all kunoichi, no matter how conditioned,

asked when defeated. He grit his teeth a bit igged that she

thought lowly of him and his fellow country men. " No Onna.

But I can't just let you walk away from here. You are now a

POW." She shifted slightly; " I see..." . Minato maybe did

what many called stupid then and there but he had a hunch

that she was the honorable type who accepted defeat an

circumstances. The kunoichi smiled serenely at his peace

gesture and opened her eyes slowly. Gray met blue and

subconsciously he knew he loved her already however his

conscious mind slammed such a idea and assumed rationally it

was just attraction and lust. Junko didn't feel the same but

thought about all avenues and concluded that she would have

to deal with the yellow flash until she got some time to get

the seal off and escape. " I... I have to know your name

onna." Once again Junko's train of thought was derailed by a

certain blonde man. " Junko". And the fate of the Tetsuda was

set in motion. And so was the fate of the world.

Junko. Her name was like wine and ambrosia to him. The way

she talked, moved when she fought, her flaws were even

perfect to him. It took only a week for him to be hooked but

it was one event that showed her and those closest to him his

jealousy, possessive nature, and full blown love for the

women. She was gone from the camp for two hours, when he only

gave her one free hour. She never broke this rule so he knew

something was up. He did his signature tracking jutsu, and

found she was miles away headed towards lightning country and

three others were with her. He assumed kidnapping because he

didn't want to believe she would just leave, he thought she

was getting comfortable with Konoha's ideals and with him. He

thought they were getting closer every day. She wouldn't just

leave. So he, his students and Jiriaya made haste. He was

naturally fast so Jiriaya told him to get there quickly as he

stayed behind with the genin. Minato came upon a scene that

hurt him so deep. She was sitting around the fire eating with

Kumo ninja. Kidnapped people weren't treated like guest, this

was all wrong! In rage he quickly got rid of the foreign

scum, leaving her behind. She didn't seem to surprised. " Why

did you track me down Konoha nin? I gave you all the info I

had on Iwa and now the war is over." Minato just stared

before smashing his lips on to hers. He pushed his tongue

into her mouth and kissed her long and hard. This was the

scene Jiriaya and the genin ran into. " Well I be damned."

Jiriaya's voice made Minato break the kiss. Minato whispered

to Junko " I love you and I won't leave you alone."


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later...

Junko let her slightly swollen toes soak in the koi pond

behind her... manor. She hummed a sweet simple tune to

herself. Engrossed in her thoughts. She rubbed her swollen

belly and smiled, she just couldn't help it. So much had

happened.

After her failed escape from the blonde, she had decided

maybe she could benefit from his intense love. Her clan as

well. She knew it was wrong to play with people's feelings,

she did care about the man who took her virginity and was the

father of her unborn child, and unknowingly the Tetsuda clan

heir. But did she love him the way he loved her? No. But her

prediction of great benefits from their union proved right.

Her money was nothing compared to how gag worthy rich Minato

Namikaze is. Billions upon billions of ryo. And she was his

wife, if anything happens to him as his legally wedded wife

and mother to his unborn child, she was worth 81.25 billion

ryo. And that was just his money. She made a little over 2

billion ryo during the war. Her instincts led her to where

she was now. And she was in a great place, after he had

"rescued" her, they became intimate and she knew her clan had

to be notified. A letter was sent discreetly to the clan

mailbox in Kaminari no Kuni explaining her situation and the

possibility of becoming the women of one of the richest men

and THE most powerful ninja alive. Her father wrote back and

told her to tread lightly before she takes off running. Her

Otou-sama made it clear that she needed an escape plan, to

give all the possible info on Konoha and its prominent ninja

as possible. This mission was made easier when Minato-kun

became the Yondimae Hokage, and she got special privileges.

But everything was always discreet and secret, as they wed in

secret with a few in Konoha knowing and witnessing their

wedding and her whole clan being aware, he said for her

safety. She was a bit offended at first because it was not

many people who could fight her and live but he explained she

was sure to be pregnant. And here she was exceptionally

pregnant. Her clan would have rathered she'd wed a Tetsuda

man however Namikaze Minato was untouchable. He was the man

on top and there was no man alive that could stop him on the

battlefield. He was a new type of Hokage, he ruled the

village like a Kage was supposed to; as a dictatorship, he

was Kami and everyone else ants and nobody not even the

serpent Danzo messed with him. He would change the world by

just being alive and she would be his lover till the end. All

she needed to do was birth his son, stay faithful like a good

wife and try not to question his decisions. In turn she will

spy for her clan. Leaking valuable information on ninja and

jutsu, sending money and providing a suitable heir. She will

play a pivotal role in a new era of her clan and her son will

lead. So she was a good wife. A supportive wife. The one he

could tell everything to, she made his breakfast, kissed him

goodbye when he went to lead the most powerful hidden village

at the moment, she cleaned their home and when he came home;

stressed and exhausted from the trials and tribulations of

the day, she warmed his heart and bed. Junko understood it

was scandalous and treasonous being as she was the wife of a

Konoha citizen and the Hokage for her to be giving her clan

all this information but she will always be a good Tetsuda

clansmen and unlike Shigure who became too accustomed and

safe in his outside world environment and was murdered, she

will not falter. The time was too right and this moment and

the moments after WILL change everything from here on out;

forever. So Junko was at peace, Junko was a good wife, she

will be a great mother, but she is an even greater Tetsuda

clansmen.

Junko's father, Musashi was happy. In fact this was the

happiest he's been in a long time. His daughter was a true

Titan of the Tetsuda clan. Her power and skills as a shinobi

had jumped leaps and bounds. She even had her own moniker. It

was surreal to him how a training mission exploded into so

many different things. Junko became an S ranked ninja, she

became a wife and now a soon to be mother. Her actions

would bring good fortune to the clan. Wealth, power and

much more. So much so that it could be possible that the clan

whose bloodline could take a village down might be able to

replace the shadows they stuck to into light. Fireworks even!

Something great was dawning on the clan. And every step

he, his clansmen and especially his daughter took counted.

They couldn't tremble as they tried to walk across eggshells.

They weren't in any position to do so. Everyone and thing

counted, luck was on their side for the moment. Musashi

planned to squeeze as much out of this as possible. He'd be

damned if he let himself or anyone else fuck things up. So

like a game of chess, he waited, watched, played his pawns

well and used his knight, bishops and queen well. Besides, he

was positive, his name will be screamed to the heavens and

his actions today will be martyred forever. And forever was a

very long time.

Back in Konoha...

" Minato I know you don't want to hear this but you have to

at least consider this!"

"What!? You want me to interrogate my pregnant wife as a spy

because she has her secrets! Jiriaya you're insane and

jealous." Jiriaya tooted his face up in an indescribable way

and whispered through tight lips " Jealous? Really Minato!?

Jealous!" Minato who was walking away from his sensei and

father, whipped around and stood tall. The depth of his rage

at the man seemed infinite on some days. He abandons him to

the Sadaime's care when he is a baby because he didn't know

how to be a dad and Minato deduced that his love for Tsunade

played a dark roll too, the man is in and out of his life

with out even telling him the truth until he was 12, then he

was astoundingly overbearing. Now that he is married and in

love, and the fucking Hokage he wants to talk about his wife

being to secretive about her past and her techniques and the

possibility of her being a spy! Jiriaya never ceased to amaze

and astound him with bullshit. "Yes, dad. Jealous. Because I

don't have time do all the things we used to do before

marriage and leadership. Because I grew all the way the fuck

up and while doing so left you and your childish ass behind.

The reason you don't know about her past is because your not

her husband. I am. And I know enough to very assured of the

good intention and honesty of MY wife. If I so wish to

complain to my wife about the plights of being a Kage then

I'm gonna do it. And who's got the big enough balls to do

something?" The question lingered in the air as the two males

stared at each other, and Jiriaya could only think of the

time when he and the world knew student surpassed sensei, and

now it was his turn. Like he surpassed his sensei his student

and son has reached levels only legends like the Shodaimae

Hokage and Uchiha Madara reached. If he was to go against his

son, the outcome was quick death. There was no one alive that

could kill his son, and the pride and envy always filled him

because he took part in the making of a Kami, but in turn the

older Gods got overthrown. Bitter-sweet. "Fine Minato, your

the boss. Whatever you want." Minato watched his father

takeoff to where ever and his heart clenched because no

matter how old he got he just wanted to make his dad happy.

He wanted his support and approval, and he was ashamed he

still felt this way at 23 years old, married and about to be

a father himself. The Hokage sighed deeply, pushing his pain

deep in his heart, he realized why this job was SO coveted

but SO hated, the prestige and pride was intoxicating at

times but the pain made his days seem limited. The job killed

the people who held them emotionally and mentally before

physically, which is why all the Kage had wives or longtime

girlfriends, if they didn't the soul death would cause

leaders to breakdown and sputter to an end a few months into

the job. Jiriaya didn't know how much he needed Junko now,

and how much bringing life into the world will make him

forget all the life he took and how he knowingly sent some of

his own away knowing they won't be coming back. He

Hiriashined home and crawled up the stairs. Breathing was

sporadic, he was having a panic attack, vision blurry but it

was just because he was whimpering like a kicked puppy, and

warm hands. Not his own, his seemed cold all the time these

days. It was the onna, HIS onna. "Minato baby what's wrong?"

He pulled her close and breathed in the scent of her hair,

roses and honey. He immediately started to calm down. She was

like opium, a natural high to his lows. And she loved him, he

hoped. He hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

In this world there are many possibilities. According to

chaos theory, there is such thing as the butterfly effect,

which states if and when a butterfly flaps its wings on one

side of the world, a tornado or a hurricane can occur some

place elsewhere. The domino effect is another noted

philosophy and theorem, this theorem is based off the fact

that if you are to line up dominoes and knock one down in the

back or front of the line they all fall down. It shows how

one thing, one something, one event can change and affect

everything. The birth of Minato Namikaze and Junko Tetsuda's

child is the greatest example of both theorems. A child born

to the same father in this dimension but a completely

different mom has infinite outcomes but one outcome was

assured, in all realms and all dimensions, this child will be

great. A son, to carry the name Namikaze. But before he can

be recognized for his inherent greatness, he must be born.

And a titan will have to fall.

Minato sat in what was left of the council chambers. The

Inuzuka head was no longer Inuzuka Katsuro, he died defending

the village walls, instead his pregnant wife was nominated,

Tsume. She was emotionally a wreck but here she stood, solid.

Like a shit house. Hiashi, Fugaku, Shibi, Shukaku, Choza,

Inoichi. And he the Hokage. He invited the Sadaime, Danzo and

the elders as well. Jiriaya bust up in the place because the

Hokage's father basically got to do all that he wanted. He

was looking for a solution to the nine tailed problem that

was rampaging through his village. So many had died and

nothing was working. So he needed a think tank and putting

everybody's mind together seemed to fit the situation. He

stood and all chatter ceased to exist, and Minato let the

feeling of power and pride rush through him. Not a man or

women alive could touch him, even the greats would probably

fall to him, your hands can't hit what your eyes cant see. He

was the only ninja to ever be ranked double SS ranked, he

will likely be the last. The world knows. "We have a very big

problem. The Kyuubi no Yoko is attacking and destroying our

village. Ninja, left and right, right and left, are being

snuffed out like clockwork. We have all devised plans to hold

the beast back or to stall it at least. Those plans have

failed. So cool points to the one who will answer, and please

answer correctly, why we are once again here meeting AS OUR

VILLAGE BURNS!" Eyes were wide as the Lord Hokage snapped

at the end of his monologue. The Nara spoke first, " we need

a full proof plan that'll get rid of our Kyuubi problem,

permanently." Minato smiles at his underlings. "That is

exactly right Nara-San. Your brilliance is undeniable."

Shukaku nodded slowly, not sure if it was a back handed

compliment or not. "So who has any ideas." The room was

silent and the platinum blonde Hokage was close to blowing a

gasket. Until Jiriaya spoke "well things will get done as

they always will get done sochi." Minato looked at his

father, he so deeply loved and dislikes him all at once.

"Otou-kun?" Jiriaya smiled, Minato will always need his

daddy. "Seals Mina-kun! The biju won't be stopped with out a

seal. We need to seal the beast." Fugaku spoke next " I hear

that the Sanbi was sealed into a teapot. Maybe we can fortify

an object with seals and seal the beast." Inoichi replied

"the Sanbi and Kyuubi are on two different levels. Kyuubi is

the strongest of the biju. That means he has six times more

chakra than the Sanbi. A teapot or any other fragile human

made object will simply not suffice." Fugaku huffed and Shibi

spoke in a clear even tone. Minato personally favored the

Aburame clan, they never chose sides and every decision

they've made was based on the facts and objective findings.

They never got their emotions involved in business yet they

weren't completely lacking empathy. Their special abilities

were also powerful, yet they got outshined by bloodline clans

and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. "I believe that Inoichi's

observations is correct. The only way to properly seal the

Kyuubi away is to do what Kumo and Suna has done. Seal the

biju into a human and create a Jinchuriki. We have no other

choice." Minato swallowed, a human sacrifice. What human

would agree to do such a thing though. "Well Shibi who can I

as a village leader ask to do such a thing?" Hiashi replied

to him in his monotonous voice "no human will be able contain

the biju. Their chakra coils will explode and implode

simultaneously from the pressure of so much chakra. The

nature of the biju's chakra and a humans chakra makes them

totally and completely incompatible. No human will survive

such an ordeal. An the Kyuubi will very much likely escape

and reform immediately or some time after, either way that is

not good for us as a village." Silence. Choza cleared his

throat to speak "Lord Hokage, if I may?" Minato nodded to

him, it was weird that such a big man was so shy and

sensitive. The Akimichi were known as gentle giants. "Well

how in the name of Buddha did the Kyuubi sneak up on us. I

mean the thing is huge and its chakra is infinite, we

should've felt it a mile away." Minato breathed deeply,

"everything I will say is classified." The room was as silent

as a grave and that rush hit him again, he loved power, he

loved to be followed, he loved his prestige and position. He

was an egomaniac in many ways, but if he wasn't so self

confident he would

not be where he is now. "A man was controlling the Kyuubi

with some type of upgraded Sharingan. He called it the

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He was positive he would kill me

as he claimed to be Uchiha Madara. The fake was sadly

mistaken because I handed him his ass on a silver platter. I

couldn't kill him because he was using an advanced space time

jutsu that allowed him to open rips in time and move almost

as fast as me. I'm assuming that's how Kyuubi got here as

well. The masked man also had some sort of intagibility

jutsu. So beware of any man with a not so normal Sharingan

and a swirling orange mask. He can control biju." Eyes were

boring into Fugaku and the man took a deep breath before

asking through clenched teeth "Hokage-sama are you hinting at

Uchiha involvement in the attack of our own village?"

Silence. The Uchiha head snapped "that would be absolutely

ludicrous! Being that 500 or so Uchiha have died today.

Probably more! My clan had no part in this!" The Uchiha was

about to continue his yelling when Killing Intent (KI)

flooded the room, and he dropped in his chair. Tsume who'd

been quiet bent over and clutched her belly. Jiriaya had

moved away from his son and the elders completely passed out.

Sadaime smirked as he steadied his breathing. All the clan

heads were feeling but a fraction of their leaders KI, but

they all acted as if death itself were upon them. The

pressure in the room was at least 2x earths regular gravity

and the feeling of imminent death was unbearable for the A

ranked ninja in the room. "Uchiha-San please understand that

every breath you take is a gift. From me to you. And as all

givers, I can take back what I've given through my good

grace. I never pointed at any Uchiha in the village but your

defensiveness is alarming. This Madara copy cat could indeed

be a rogue Uchiha, but here you are, dear brave heart,

shouting at the one man, that can kill thousands upon

thousands in under a second. And the one man that can kill

you and your monkey see monkey do clansmen, and guess what?

Not a man alive can step to me, and live. So... shut the fuck

up. Don't speak until I tell you to. If you do I will send

your head to your wife. But I will cut off your ears and

gouge out your eyes so you will walk in the nether realms

deaf and blind, and all the other souls will know this was

the man who stepped to a Kami." Fear. Minato liked the smell

of it. The self proclaimed God cleared his throat and said

"we're back to square one then." The Sadaime smiled lightly,

the young, so virile and so quick to end a life. The alpha

male mentality wanes with age but Minato was a prime example

of a top dog. The old monkey decided it was time to speak,

they were chatting while Kyuubi was destroying.

"Jinchuriki is the only answer". Minato cut his eyes.

"Sadaime-danna, Hiashi already established what would happen

to a human. So let's not dwell on a lost cause."

The old man smirked " everything Hiashi stated was true...but

those effects only apply to adult humans. A new born child is

the best and really only possible vessel for a biju. The

chakra coils are not yet formed, the body isn't corrupted by

other pollutants, no physical degeneration. The corruptive

effects of yokai will not kill the baby if biju is sealed

properly, the child's untouched coils will adapt to it. This

is how Kumogakure made a successful Jinchuriki, so I believe

that route to be easiest and safest." The council burst into

chatter, minus Fugaku fearing for his life, rightly so. Danzo

spoke for the first time " I agree with Sadaime. The military

benefits of a Jinchuriki are vast and great. Plus, we really

have no other options. Our normal attacks and stratagem

aren't working, we must move quickly to end this threat."

Jiriaya rolled his eyes, he hated the way Danzo thought.

Everything was about threats and military and fighting. He

wasn't a peaceful man, even if they lived in the times of

physics defying ninja, you had to hope and try to keep some

semblance of peace. Men like Danzo thrived during war so they

constantly craved it. Himura Danzo was a megalomaniac and

suffered from numerous other superiority complexes. He'd kill

him if given the orders to.

Sadaime was recovering from the fact Danzo agreed with him.

The old monkey smelt something fishy happening, Danzo was

plotting. That will get him killed, Minato was ruthless when

it came to someone conspiring against him. But Danzo was a

crafty rat, however Minato wouldn't mind poisoning the rat.

That was the difference between him and Minato. Minato was

young and cocky, but he was conceited for a reason. He was

handsome, young and the most powerful man alive. So he was a

domineering, overwhelming force, daring anyone to question

his will. He ruled straight from the books, hidden villages

were and are military dictatorships, civilian matters come

second to all shinobi ones, point blank and period. Which

explains why Minato barely calls the civilian council to

meet. Sadaime in his older age wanted Konoha to be warm and

comfy, civilian friendly, more so a democracy than a

totalitarian military dictatorship with the Hokage as the one

and sole ruler of the village. Danzo definitely respects

Minato and his rule of the village, but it was begrudgedly

since Minato shut all unsanctioned operations completely

down, and Danzo dared not to object. Sadaime was sure Danzo

felt he could benefit from a Jinchuriki, but how? The old man

wasn't sure, but he knew Himura very well. The Sadaime hoped

his old friend and rival knew to tread lightly. Minato could

throw a kunai faster than even a Sharingan eye could see.

That was the blonde Kage's gift, speed. The young man was

just as fast as that lightning coat nin-tai jutsu spouting

Kumo ninja with out Hiriashin, and with it space time means

nothing to him. A legend, but so young. Extraordinary. Minato

hummed to himself and then asked "what child shall be chosen

for the burden of a lifetime. I can't see how this child is

sacrificing. Sacrifice means you're choosing, its like me. I

sacrificed a life a bachelorhood and constant pleasure by

marrying. That was sacrifice. Us snatching up some innocent

newborn and shoving an age old demon into them sounds more

like desperate humans sacrificing a small child so we can

live what's left of our lives." Shibi stated " Lord Hokage

now is not the time to be philosophic and question

everything. We have no other plausible options, that child

will save not only us who have lived but itself. If we don't

stop the Kyuubi EVERYONE dies, no matter the age or sins that

have been committed. Our village, our values all gone by

tomorrow if nothing is done. A newborn is needed we shall

find one." Minato frowned, Shibi was so practical, pragmatic,

to the point. The man was a realist, he believed in honesty

an never beat around the bush. A good man but how he hated

how right he was. Minato was snapped from all reverie by the

voice of Inuzuka Tsume. "Hokage-sama when did you get

married?" Oh. Oh shit.

Jiriaya sighed deeply. He had hoped that they had forgot

about the whole married spiel but obviously Tsume-Sans women

senses haven't dulled a bit. Let's see how his son digs his

way out of this one. He saw from the corner of his eyes that

Danzo was smirking. Rat. What was he up to?

Minato looked deeply at Tsume who bravely stared back.

Inuzuka women had cajonés, enough to give some not to be

named people. "All that I say is classified. To be honest

I've been married since I first got inaugerated as Hokage.

She's not a Konoha native nor is or was she a civilian. Her

name is Namikaze-Tetsuda Junko, she's 18 and very beautiful.

I love and trust her with my life, and she is currently home.

Pregnant with my son. I kept this a secret because I knew

she'd become pregnant and less able to defend herself. I

planned to make our union a public announcement when she

dropped but right now we have to worry about the village and

not my personal life."

Jiriaya chuckles lightly, of course his son would be as

honest as possible. Jiriaya looked at a smiling Sadaime who

was very proud of the man Minato had become. Jiriaya

then felt the familiar wave of guilt flood his system.

Another man raised his only child and son because he was too

scared and love struck to do so. He

never loved Hisana, Minato's mom, but she wasn't a whore or

gold digger, the sex was sweet and passionate, and the

emotional and mental stimulation was damn near addictive. But

she became pregnant, the dynamics changed. Tsunade became

even more cold and distant towards him because she felt that

he wasnt being as supportive of her and her losses

as a friend, cause most of his time and attention was on the

pregnant Hisana, since he was still pitifully and hopelessly

in love with his female teammate, he was torn. When Hisana

became ill things got worse. Tsunade left being selfish, and

Hisana died while giving birth and he was scared. Of the

responsibility of fatherhood and Tsunade never speaking to

him again. So he begged his aging sensei to take his son in

while he became man enough to take over. Plus he wanted to

apologize to Tsunade, like a fool and idiot,even though he'd

done nothing wrong. All was for naught since she never

accepted his apologies. He finally got enough balls and sense

to come back home. Not as father though, but as sensei to his

son. And slowly they bonded, but Minato never understood why

he abandoned him with Sarutobi sensei instead of being a man

about it, hell Jiriaya himself barely understood what

possessed him to leave his legacy and what was essentially a

part of him. He had tried to explain to Minato but Minato was

no nonsense, easily calling him out on all his bullshit and

shortcomings. Minato put it simply "you chose childish

unrequited love over your flesh and blood. On top of that you

tried to forget my mum in turn causing me to know nothing of

her besides her name. You're a loser and a coward Jiriaya. A

much better sensei and ninja than father and man. I will not

make those same mistakes." That hurt the toad sage to the

core but as Minato preached, honesty is the best policy.

Jiriaya wished he could go back, change everything. Hisana

deserved a man, not a sniveling little boy who couldn't do

what was right for a dying women, who loved him and held his

child. He wanted to tell Tsunade he was done being her

walking mat, that he had given up on all of those childhood

dreams of love, marriage and happily ever after with the

women who saw nothing but friend in him. He would raise his

boy as best he could and tell him all about his mother, how

her near white hair glistened like a halo of light in the

sunshine, how her blue eyes twinkled when she laughed and

cried, how much she fucking loved her baby and just the

thought of him. But that was impossible, so he let the wave

wash over him, damn near drowning him but eventually it

passed. Jiriaya peeked at Danzo who was now full out grinning

like a vulture. God did he want to kill the old

bastard.

"Yondimae-sama. If I may inquire?" Minato grimaced at Danzo's

slippery voice. He was tempted to kill him right then and

there,the man was a rat. A snake in the grass, scheming and

plotting. "Speak Danzo." Danzo stood "I feel that if any

children shall be sacrificed, we should know when our good

leaders wife is due." Minato snarled and he hopped out of his

chair, the doors burst open and in came Kakashi wheeling

Junko, who in turn held a blue bundle.

"Onna what are you doing here?" Minato had seemed to just

appear from nothing, kneeling next to Junko. Junko's flushed

face met his concerned one and she smiled at him. "He's here

koibito. Our baby boy is here. I went into labor 2 hours ago

and it took 10 painful minutes to push him out but he's here

and he has your eyes." Junko had started crying and Minato

had grabbed her in a embrace as she whimpered into his

shoulder. He was careful to not squeeze too tight as his

little man was in between them. As he and his wife hugged,

the Yondimae gave Kakashi a look that spelled pain so Kakashi

quickly gave his excuse as to why he wheeled the Kage's wife

and newborn son into the council chambers when the Namikaze

manor was miles away. "Sensei! I know what your thinking and

my answer is your wife refused to take no as answer. I

honestly tried my best to convince her to stay put! But! She

threatened me with something so

EVIL sensei. Evil!" Jiriaya who had walked over to see his

grandson, still covered in blankets, but decided to ask what

was bugging him. "Neeee. Kaka-py, how did you get here, the

damage to the infrastructure is insane." Kakashi Hatake

fidgeted like a naughty child, Kakashi the prodigy, fidgets.

"W-well...you see. Um. We uh...we used the sewers." Minato

who was shushing his emotional wife while listening shot up

like a rocket. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaat! You took my wife who

just gave birth and my newborn son into the fucking sewers

Kakashi!?" Kakashi cringed and stuttered "she insisted we

get here quick." Jiriaya bust up laughing and Minato twitches

violently. The mood changes when baby Namikaze makes a noise.

Everyones head snaps to the bundle. Minato's face almost

split from the intensity of his smile as he held out his

hands for his baby. Junko smiles and gently places the baby

in his waiting hands. Jiriaya and Sadaime, who shunshin to

Jiriaya's side leaned over Minato wanting a peak. Minato

pulls the blanket back and almost cries. His son. Had black

hair, like his mom, alabaster skin too. The freckles were his

however, he didn't lose his freckles until he was 20. He had

red lips, Jiriaya says his mom had red lips, because he

didn't get them from mummy or daddy who both had pink lips.

And his eyes were electric blue, like his father's. He was so

perfect. The moment was surreal as fathers eyes met sons.

Nothing can possibly ruin this...

"So it seems we've found the perfect vessel." Danzo.


End file.
